the_shrouded_islefandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Location (Space) The Shrouded Isle takes place on an isle that is, presumably, not in contact with any other community and/or civilization (for unknown reasons). Nonetheless, the precise location (in the world where the game is set) of the isle is unknown. Time The time where the game is set is unclear, although there are a few hints to where it could be set: the gothic style of the buildings and the clothes seems to hint toward some kind of medieval era but it is not confirmed that it is. Plot The Introduction The game starts with a brief narration made by the player's character: "495 (497 in the old version) years ago, our Founders saw that humanity would perish, except the worthy. Our Lord will return in glory to reward the faithful. Yet there are sinners in our community. As the high priest, I must select a sinner to sacrifice every season. Five (three in the old version) years away until judgement day. If we are free from sin, He will save us from this suffering." In this brief introduction, we discover that something really bad was foreseen by some people called the "Founders" (presumably the founders of the community we see in the game, as evidenced by the shipwreck that is shown during the opening cutscene that is seen as the introduction goes on, hinting that the first population of the isle might have gotten there by boat) 495 years before the game starts and that, in 5 years (making it a total of 500 years after that event) the village will be saved by this God ("Our Lord"), that we soon found out it's called Chernobog, will save them from their so-called suffering if they remain faithful to Him. Yet, because there are still sinners among the community, the High Priest (the player) must sacrifice someone to Chernobog at the end of every season (every 3 months) in order to purify the village and to keep the other inhabitants safe while they wait for judgement day. Stranger Strandings (Event) This event happens with Matron Kegnni. She comes to tell the high priest that "a slew of massive back creatures" ''which are ''"rubbery to the touch and smell of salted fish" especially in their ''"wide fibrous mouths" ''was found on the shore and that it came from the ocean. Either those fish were really ugly or they're not your normal everyday fish. On that occasion, the player has 2 options: eat them or throw them back into the ocean. Neither seems to lead to more lore. Inheritance (Event) This event happens with any female family member. The woman that leads the event, will come to tell the high priest that she is pregnant with a child but she fears the child will grow up to be sinful and flawed like herself, so she asks for advice. In this situation the player has 3 options: let her give birth to the child and then give it to the Efferson family (or to Vicar Efferson himself if the mother is from the Efferson family) to take care of; let her give birth to the child and raise it; ask if something happened lately for her to be so worried about having that baby. Every choice will have an important plot consequence. Inherited Demands (Trigged Event) If the player chooses to let her have the baby but give it to the Efferson family once the baby is born, Vicar Efferson will come to the high priest report that the baby was a girl and that she is very strange, despite being healthy. She cries a lot if she's not floating in the bathtub.